westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune opposition Saturn
What occurs with the opposition is the projection outwards of inner attitudes, so that life reflects that inner state back to you. Usually this includes elements of distortion, which with Saturn and Neptune tends to involve fears of failure, suspicions of motives, cloudy judgements, deceit, caution and wariness. These are the more negative qualities of blocked planetary energies, and yet you often fail to realise that the world you are perceiving is a mirror image of your own attitudes. Take another look. Do the world and people reflect your own views? Are they pessimistic and perhaps threatening or frightening? Do you feel that you have to be extremely self-protective? These may, of course, be genuine fears, and can depend on the environment in which you live, but equally they may be illusionary and self-created. This fear of failure is inhibitory to some degree, and it is likely that you will withdraw from situations of competition, retreating into feelings of inadequacy, imagining various types of conspiracy being hatched against you in secret. You don't really trust people, and that attitude is communicated intangibly to others, so that a vicious circle is perpetuated. Your relationships can lack depth, human warmth and real contact, often staying unsatisfyingly superficial, in that you are afraid that others may take advantage of you. The problem is that this may well happen (or has in the past), and since then you have been too wary and too aware of your vulnerability to risk deeper relationships. Certainly you are vulnerable emotionally and financially to people, and one lesson that may need learning is that you should look closely at the nature of others before you become committed in any way. Saturn's barriers are firmly established for self-protection, yet they also block many valid experiences and opportunities for self-development. Neptune remains partially released, but liable to display its presence through experiences of persecution and martyr / victim complexes in your life. The results can be that you isolate yourself, become a solitary loner, immune in your imprisoning cocoon of self-protection, perhaps feeling the repercussions of your choice through depressive emotions or psychosomatic illnesses. You can look out onto the world and secretly want status and involvement, yet be self-restrictive in actually attempting to achieve those ambitions. Or you may perhaps resort to cunning, subterfuge and devious behaviour, believing that is the way everyone else achieves their desires. The fact that your world analysis may be incorrect could hold a solution to your frustrated energies. The world holds all shades of behaviour and attitude, and whilst there are many who accurately embody reasons for your cautious perspective, there are others who are not like that at all. You need to find a bridge to contact those people of goodwill, and then you may realise that your interpretation of the world is only partially accurate; the others hold a key to your transformation. If you can find an intimate partner who does not let you down and is supportive, then that frustrated ideal may be reborn, and in accepting another as they are, you discover that this is the way for healing and mutual love to occur. The nature of relationship in your life can be renewed and reperceived through more optimistic eyes; Neptune has replaced the barriers of Saturn. Sometimes Neptune plays a stronger role than Saturn, and if this is the case, then the relationship inhibitions and distortions may be less evident. The focus will be transferred towards that of social duty and obligation, where the lesson deals with responsibility. You may experience a feeling of 'social guilt', a personal responsibility to put right social evils, a personal crusade which you need to follow in order to absolve yourself from this inner feeling of guilt that haunts you. For some reason, you know that this is your duty, and that some form of social service needs to be done in response to an inner compulsion. Some may consider this to be 'a rectification of karma', but whatever, it can be an inner pressure and related to the Neptunian tendency to sacrifice in the social sphere of Saturn. The battleground is seen to be the world, but the source of the battle is within your own nature. Check this out thoroughly before you go tilting against any windmills; try to isolate those conditioning projections and discover what you may be really fighting against. It could be your own unintegrated aspects, Neptunian ideals versus Saturnian realities, and the middle path of wise balance may be the most suitable way to follow.